


Hot Night at the Winter Palace

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Dorian, Dom/sub, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, sub!Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink-meme prompt:</p><p>Op is desperate for more Dorian/Trevelyan smut. Op would also greatly appreciate Dorian topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night at the Winter Palace

Max leaned against the balcony railing and sucked in a few breaths of the balmy Orlesian air. Behind him in the ballroom, the music still played, the Orlesians still danced, the guests still feasted. How could they just go back to normal so quickly? He sighed and hung his head. Noble he may have been by birth, but he'd spent most of his life in the Ostwick Circle. Before tonight, he'd never even been to a ball. The only noble party he'd ever attended was the one where he'd recruited Vivienne. He hated this so-called Game.

Morrigan had already left him, so he was surprised when he heard footsteps behind him once more. He turned to see Dorian, all smiles for him and his heart skipped a beat. Dorian's red formal jacket suited his colouring to perfection; on Max it just made him look washed out.

"There was an ancient dowager looking for you. Said she had twelve daughters. I told her you'd already left. You can thank me now, or later." Dorian waggled his eyebrows, leaving Max in no doubt as to what sort of thanks he expected. Max swallowed, suddenly nervous. They were only a small distance away from the rest of the Court. What if Dorian did mean it and they were to do something right here? Somehow, he didn't think the Inquisitor caught with his breeches around his ankles would leave a good impression. Mind you, they were in Orlais, maybe the Orlesians would like it.

But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't stop thinking about it. On his knees, sucking Dorian. Bent over the balcony as Dorian fucked him over the railing. He blushed, hoping the darkness disguised it. "But, Amatus, you look deep in thought. You saved the day. Literally. You've got the entire Orlesian Court in the palm of your hand and the most handsome, suave man in the Winter Palace talking to you. You should be ecstatic."

"I couldn't save the Empress," he said softly. Their mission, their whole reason for being at the Winter Palace, had failed.

"No, but you can't save everyone. You saved the Empire and Duke Gaspard will be a steadfast ally. We can only do our best."

"But what if my best isn't good enough, Dominus? I - I need to be punished."

Dorian's face lit up, his eyes widening when he realised what Max wanted, what he needed tonight. "Very well. But not here, Amatus. Later, back in our guest suite. But for now, you need a distraction." Dorian bowed low and extended a hand. "Care to have that dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Thank goodness one of us has some initiative." With that, Dorian swept him up in his arms and they swayed together in a waltz. Max could smell Dorian's hair, something light and herbal from his soap or shampoo. He could smell something muskier, earthier too. Dorian's hands on him were giving him ideas. Max looked up to see Dorian smiling at him. He stood on tip-toes and gave Dorian a soft peck on the lips. Dorian caressed his cheek and stared, deep into his eyes. Max felt as if he was floating along the balcony tiles rather than dancing. No matter what they did, whether it was dancing, or acting out a scene, he always felt cherished. He smiled, making Dorian nod in approval.

"That's better, Amatus. I think we've danced long enough, don't you? Time to return to our suite."

Max nodded and followed Dorian back to the guest wing. They were waylaid on their way back by most of the Inquisition inner circle, wanting to talk and discuss things, but Dorian soon put a stop to that, taking charge. "The Inquisitor needs his rest, if you'll excuse us."

Max was glad of Dorian by his side. He was too polite himself to brush people off like that, too worried about what other people thought of him. Dorian had no such qualms and was rude and polite in equal measure, depending on who he was talking to.

Their guest suite, like the rest of the Winter Palace, was ostentatious, lots of marble and gilded edges. A large canopied bed took up most of the room, piled high with pillows and wyvern-down quilts. Two small tables sat at each side of the large bed, holding candles in etched glass lanterns. The fire and all the candles in the room had already been lit by servants. A small velvet sofa and two hard-backed chairs stood around the fireplace.

Dorian made straight for one of the hard-backed chairs. He turned it around and sat backwards on it his elbows resting on the back of it. "Undress for me," he said without preamble.

"Yes, Dominus," Max said, his voice shaking. He began by untying the sash of his formal uniform, noting how Dorian's eyes followed every movement of his hands, Dorian's eyes glittering in the candle-lit room. Next came the buttons until Max was down to his undershirt and trousers. Dorian waved his hands at Max, encouraging him to continue. Max tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it on the bed behind him, it fell alongside his jacket.

"You're still wearing your boots," Dorian pointed out. Max nodded and sat down on the bed so that he could pull them off without falling over. It would have been a bit awkward trying to get his breeches off while still wearing the boots. Once that was done, Max stood back up, barefoot and bare-chested, his erection tenting the formal trousers. Dorian licked his lips and hummed to himself. Max swallowed and untied the laces holding his breeches closed before tugging them and his smallclothes off in one fell swoop. "Perfect," said Dorian, nodding in approval once Max was entirely nude.

Dorian got up from the chair, turned it around the proper way and sat back down. "On my lap, Amatus." Dorian patted his knees and smirked at him.

"You're going to spank me?" Max asked in surprise. That hadn't been the expected punishment at all. Dorian had never spanked him before but Max couldn't deny that he was curious and his hard and leaking cock seemed to like that idea too.

"Face down, over my lap. I won't ask again."

Max nodded. "Sorry, Dominus." He settled into position on Dorian's lap, hands and legs dangling over the chair. He felt so vulnerable in this position – he was completely naked while Dorian was still dressed and his perch on Dorian's lap felt a bit precarious. What if he fell on the floor? What if he couldn't handle the pain?

Dorian stroked his back, as though Max was a skittish animal who needed to be pacified.

"Do you need to use your watchword?" Dorian asked softly.

Max shook his head. He wasn't going to use it even before they got started. The reminder that he did in fact have a watchword, that there was a way out if he needed it was welcome though. "No, Dominus, I'm fine."

Dorian chuckled, low and throaty and Max felt his cock swell even more at the sound. He loved Dorian's voice, always had, ever since he'd first met him in the Redcliffe Chantry. "Very well, Amatus. Count the strokes. If you miss one or miscount, then you'll get extra."

Max wondered if it was deliberate that Dorian didn't specify how many strokes of his hand he was to receive. Dorian did like to keep him on his toes, didn't he?

The first swat against his backside was lighter than Max had expected it to be. "One," he said, smiling to himself. He could handle this easily. The second smack was a little firmer, but not something that Max would have described as painful. "Two."

Three and four came down in quick succession, Dorian's hand smacking him where his thighs met his buttocks. The skin there was thinner and those did hurt, making his breath come out in whoosh. "T-t-three! F-four- four!"

Max yelped when the fifth smack was delivered. His eyes watered with the pain of it and he gripped hold of Dorian's lower legs to try and distract himself from the pain in his arse. "F-f-five! Five! Fuck!" He wailed to the room.

"One extra for swearing," said Dorian, sounding very out of breath. "That'll be eleven in all."

 _Eleven?_ Max wasn't sure he could endure six more like those. Dorian was no longer holding back, but bringing his hand down with all his strength. Those few light swats at first were a distant memory. The skin of his arse was stinging, burning and he wriggled about a bit, trying to get more comfortable. His cock pressed hard against Dorian's lap and he could feel Dorian's erection pressing against his own. It would be so easy to keep moving, to bring himself off rubbing against Dorian's lap. Dorian brought both hands down this time, a hard slap to each buttock. "Don't you dare come over my clothes!" Dorian warned harshly and Max stopped moving at once.

His arse was on fire, his cock was so hard, his balls felt so full and heavy, he _ached_ to come. "Please, Dominus!" He begged. "Please! I need to come! I want to come! Please, oh, _please_!"

"No. And what did I say about keeping count? That's another one you've earned yourself."

"S-six-six."

By the ninth smack he was sobbing in earnest, the pain a counter-point to the pleasure coursing through his cock and balls. Every smack seemed to make his cock and balls swell with the want of release, but he knew better than to ask again. He wouldn't get to come, not until Dorian commanded it.

By the time the twelfth slap was delivered, Max was a shuddering, sobbing mess, his hands cramping around Dorian's legs. But the pain he was feeling did nothing to diminish his arousal in the slightest – it only made the need in his cock and balls even worse.

"Shh, Amatus," Dorian said softly. "You're fine." Dorian soothed him by small circular strokes along his back and shoulders and Max was almost purring at the care. Max's skin was so sensitive to any stimulation by now that he was afraid he was going to come after all and disappoint his Dominus when he'd been doing so well. His lower belly jolted and he had to consciously will the orgasm back, try to get his body under some semblance of control, but it was difficult.

"You've done so well, tonight, Amatus. Such a good boy for me. I know how much you wanted to come, but you didn't. You controlled yourself so well. I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward, Dominus?" Max angled his body around so that he could see Dorian's face. Dorian was smiling at him, his eyes glinting in the firelight. "Will you let me come?"

Dorian chuckled, it rumbled in his chest and Max could almost feel it down in his bones. "Very forward tonight, I see. But no, Amatus. Not yet. But you will get to come tonight, I promise."

"Thank you, Dominus."

Dorian waved his hands over Max's arse and he felt the warmth of healing spell soothe his sore buttocks. "Much as I like seeing your arse striped with my hand prints, I don't want you in pain all evening. It's not a complete heal, you'll still feel a bit of a sting to remind you of tonight. Or would you rather I healed you completely?"

Max shook his head. "No, Dominus. I would like the reminder."

"Good boy." Dorian caressed his lower back and Max almost preened at the praise. He had wanted to be good for his lover, he always did.

"On your knees for me, Max. Hands behind your back."

Max nodded and slipped off Dorian's lap, settling into position on the floor in front of Dorian's chair. Dorian raked his gaze over Max's nude form, his eyes lingering the most at the juncture of this thighs, where Max's cock stood up almost vertical from his groin. It twitched with interest as Dorian watched.

"Oh, I do love you like this, Max. Naked, kneeling for my pleasure. And you're so eager to please me, aren't you, Amatus?"

"Yes, Dominus. Anything for you."

Dorian stood up, kicked the chair over behind him and began to divest himself of his clothing. Thank the Maker that he was wearing his formal finery and not his usual outfits with their myriads of clasps and buckles. It didn't take long for Dorian to return, fully nude. He stood with his legs spaced slightly apart, hands on his hips, his cock standing out horizontal in front of him. Max just gaped in awe at the vision of masculine perfection in front of him. Dorian was like a sculpture come to life, but no marble statue ever had Dorian's poise, or the dark honey skin that just begged to be tasted and savoured like fine wine.

Dorian wasn't showing off, not exactly. It was more that he was aware of how good his body looked and he saw no point in hiding it. There was no shame, no embarrassment at being naked. Instead, Dorian revelled in it. Dorian smiled down at Max and caressed his hair, making Max angle his head up and come face to face with Dorian's wonderful cock. His mouth watered as he imagined what might be coming next.

Most of Dorian's body was smooth, as he subscribed to the Tevinter practice of shaving body hair, although Dorian had confided in him that he used a spell, not a razor. He did however have a neat triangle of dark hair nestling his cock. Max stared, his mouth watering at the anticipated taste.

"Your reward, Amatus," said Dorian. "You can taste me."

"Do you want to...?"

"Come in that glorious mouth of yours? Oh, yes, Max. You'll try to swallow everything, I'm sure. But there'll be so much that some will drip out, down your chin, down your chest. I love seeing you marked by my come."

"Yes, Dominus." Max shuffled closer on his knees, remembering to keep his hands in position, so that he was closer to his prize.

Dorian cupped his cheeks in his hands, such a tender gesture, that Max felt tears prick at the back of his throat. He blinked and swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to lose it now. He'd been doing so well!

"Max? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Dorian," Max said with a stubborn pout of his lips. 

Dorian grinned and rubbed his thumb along Max's lower lip. "Only the Inquisitor could sound this imperious, naked, kneeling on the floor."

Max grinned back at him. "Maybe you need a way of shutting me up, Dominus."

"Maybe I do at that." Dorian removed his thumb and replaced it with his cock, rubbing precome along Max's lips before taking Max's jaw in his hands and opening it wide to his satisfaction. When Dorian's cock entered his mouth, Max hummed in appreciation.

At first Dorian seemed content to let Max set the pace and he made the most wonderful, appreciative noises as Max sucked and licked at his cock. Max varied his rhythm, sometimes taking all of Dorian's cock, sometimes slipping back so that only the head was in his mouth. Dorian grunted harshly, his hips jerking raggedly and Max knew he was almost there.

Dorian grabbed hold of both sides of Max's head, keeping Max in place while Dorian fucked his mouth. There was no other word for it. Max couldn't control anything, not like this. His eyes watered, his jaw ached as Dorian pistoned his cock in and out of Max's mouth. "So good, Max, so good!" Dorian moaned, his fingers tightening on Max's hair.

Max sucked in earnest, his throat swallowing rapidly around Dorian's cock. Dorian thrust in earnest, his cock slipping down a little, past Max's throat. Dorian screamed, "Max! _Fuck_! Max!" and shuddered, his release spurting out of him in four, sharp pulses. Max swallowed reflexively, but Dorian had been right. Some dribbled back out and down his chin, some landing with soft plops on his chest.

Max felt the cock in his mouth soften, and he moved his head to let it slip out, or at least he tried to. Dorian still had hold of him and Max couldn't go anywhere. "No, Amatus. Keep sucking until I'm hard again. I want to fuck you through that mattress tonight."

Just the thought of it had Max's cock jerk against empty air. Maybe that was when he'd finally be allowed to come.

With Max continuing to lick and suck at the delicious mouthful, it didn't take Dorian very long to harden again. "On the bed," Dorian gasped, struggling for breath. Max smirked around the cock in his mouth. He knew how good at this he was getting. After all, he'd had the best teacher in Dorian.  
"Hands and knees, Amatus. Please."

Despite the 'please', Max knew it was an order and he scrambled into position, not even taking time to tease Dorian with a sway of his hips. He knew how much Dorian liked his arse. But Maker, he _ached_! Oh, how he ached.

"Dominus, please!" Max whimpered and clawed at the bedclothes.

"All in good time, Amatus," said Dorian. Max waited to hear the expected clink of a bottles as Dorian hunted for the oil, but it didn't come. The bed dipped behind him as Dorian settled himself on it. Dorian pushed firmly, but not uncomfortably, on Max's shoulders, lowering his head and shoulders to the bed. Max's face flamed at the wanton picture he must be making: head down, arse in the air. Dorian would see _everything_.

"You look so delectable like this, Amatus. So willing and needy. What would the Orlesian nobles think if you saw this like?"

"Oh, Maker!" Max whined with need. At this point, he didn't care who was watching as long as he got to come. He'd been teased almost beyond endurance already. "Please, Dominus! Oh, _please!_ "

"Please what, my love?"

"Fuck me, Dorian! Please!"

Dorian chuckled and caressed Max's right flank. "Who am I to deny you when you beg so prettily, Amatus?" Dorian leaned down and kissed Max's back, before Max finally heard the clink of bottles. A few seconds later he hissed with pleasure as Dorian dribbled some of the oil in the crease between his arse. Thankfully Dorian seemed as keen to get his cock there as Max was to want it there and he didn't take his time tonight. Max didn't care if there was any pain from a less than thorough preparation – he just wanted Dorian's cock and he wanted it _now_.

"Enough," said Max when Dorian began stretching in with three full fingers. "In me, Dorian. I just want you in me!"

"Very well, Amatus." Dorian removed his fingers and a few seconds later Max was filled with something much bigger, much wider than fingers. Dorian gripped Max's hips and began to thrust, slow and steady, taking his time.

Max whimpered in frustration. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. Every nerve-ending was on fire, his cock jerking with every thrust of Dorian's hips. He was writhing, bucking on the bed, hands clawing at the covers, his cock dribbling precome onto the bed below them. Vaguely he wondered what the servants would think of the mess they were going to make of the silk covers. There was no friction on his cock, not at this angle and Dorian's hands were otherwise occupied holding Max's hips. Max couldn't even get a hand under himself to stroke his cock.

The lack of friction didn't seem to matter. Not when Dorian hit is prostate on every second or third thrust. Max arched back, almost impaling himself on Dorian's cock to get more of that perfect feeling. Bliss washed over him in waves, he could hardly stand it. His lower belly jolted, his balls drawing up. But he didn't have permission to come. Not yet.

"Dominus!" Max shrieked. "I have to come! Please! Please! Let me! Let me come! Please!"

"Yes!" Dorian hissed, his own thrusts speeding up. "Come for me, Amatus. Come for me now!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Dorian! Fuck! Oh fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Max yowled like a tomcat as his climax roared through him, his arse clenched around Dorian's cock, ropes of come pulsing from Max's jerking cock. He was shaking, trembling on the bed, not quite finished his own orgasm before Dorian too was there, bathing Max's channel with wet warmth. "Oh! Ohhh!" Max moaned as Dorian kept going, kept thrusting, fucking Max until Max was coming again and his vision greyed out at the edges. Max collapsed onto the bed, into a whimpering, sodden mess, feeling his own come beneath him and Dorian's come dribbling back out of him. He felt _debauched_ , but in good way.

Dorian slipped out of him and lay down beside him. "Max? Are you all right?"

Max wondered what had prompted the question. He felt much more than all right.

"You're crying," Dorian said, tracing the tears on Max's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Was it too much? I keep forgetting how new you are to all this. You're such a natural submissive it's like you've been doing it for years."

Max never even realised he'd been crying. "I'm fine, Dorian. It was just so intense, that's all." He squirmed a bit on the bed, his face heating. His arse felt so open and squelchy, Dorian must have come a lot that time too. He was surprised he could still blush like a virgin despite what they'd just been doing.

Dorian tugged him closer and kissed him. "I love you, Max. If this ever gets too much, you know you can tell me? If you don't like the dom/sub aspects, we can leave that behind."

"I know, Dorian. But I love having you as my Dominus. Out there, I'm the Inquisitor or the Herald. Here, where it's just us, I can be Max. I need someone else to take control in the bedroom. And I want that person to be you."

"So we're still good with this?"

"Very much so," said Max, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Very well, then. Shall we have a bath before bed?"

Max looked down at himself, at the dried come sticking to his chest and laughed. "Yes, that sounds wonderful, Dominus."

THE END


End file.
